


Getting There

by BoriusViatori



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Considerate, F/M, First Time Together, Fluffy, Hand Job, I need more 'learning to be happy' Shane, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Realistic, Romantic in a certain light, i guess, kinda poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoriusViatori/pseuds/BoriusViatori
Summary: Realistic sexy times at Shane's Ten Heart event, where its a good day in his battle against himself.





	Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this embarrasingly fast so errors likely abound, forgive me. Also, realistic and mature, minor use of correct anatomical locations and secretions exist here, but its still hot and heavy.
> 
> I'd be more ashamed, but Shane deserves all the love.
> 
> OC is my farmer Kara, who had a childhood incident which left her with a burn scar across her right hip over to her left thigh. She is self conscious of it to an extreme, but Shane makes her feel fairly okay about it by this time.

Going to the Tunnelers game was like living through a forgotten dream. Since she was a child, her dad had always been a big sports fan and going to a game had become some sort of wish for her. Being here with Shane? Yoba, it was a down right dream come true.

Even if it was loud and gritty and smelled like burnt pretzels and stale beer.

When they scored, and she had brazenly shouted, "Fuck Yeah!" Shane's hands were hot and possessive as they gripped her jaw, thumbs pressing into her hinge point, index fingers pressing firmly into the sensitive skin behind her ears...and he was kissing her. The enveloping, desire-laced taste of the stadium beer and nacho cheese was unromantic but completely grounded, a safe taste invading her mouth, searing her senses. This was real, wholesome and perfect. She relaxed into it, welcoming that feeling, welcoming him into her.

And that frightened him. He pulled back with a gasp, hands frozen in midair as he backed away, "I...I'm sorry! I just...got carried away."

She tried to read into his reaction, wondering if there was regret, but only saw his embarrassment. She smirked, his rising blush and bright eyes making her more courageous. She followed after his retreating steps and took his hands, squeezing against his anxious paralysis, "I think I like it when you get carried away." His blush spreads down his neck but he physically relaxes as she leans in close, "Take me with, yeah?"

And then the Tunnelers stop mattering, it's just his lips on hers, his hands returning to the sides of her face, her arm around his neck, her fingers in his hair. Later they'll learn that they were on the KissCam, Alex telling everyone who bothers to listen the next day. But Shane and Kara left the game then, hand in hand with nervous grins and an inconspicuous shifting of Shane's shorts. Pam only gives them a wink when they disembark the bus and walk to Kara's farm house.

Shane's shell starts closing then, "Are you sure? I mean...I dont want you to regret anything. We've both had a few drinks..."

Her hand tightens around his, butting her door open with her hip, "Please, stay the night with me, Shane?"

He decides thats something he'll never say no to.

Getting clothes off is much less of a process for him than usual, the Joja sweater gets tossed on a chair in the dining room (she loves how it looks there), their shoes kicked off and scattered in front of the fireplace (Yoba, that's beautiful), his shorts pulled down past his knees before she can even work her shirt off (fuck, he's intoxicating). Her bedroom is a safe place, new to him but he's clinging to her for what she's worth (he's claimed nothingness to her perfection), and she tries not to think beyond his hands sliding up her sides and unclasping her bra on the first try (god, confidence fits him). But when she's bare against his shirt, hands kneading into her eager pushed out chest, his pelvis beginning to rock into hers, hot and hard, fingers slipping down to the hem of her pants, she panics.

"Sl-ah...slow down a little for me. I'm not...its been..."

"You're perfect, Kara, I've got you. It's just me." He whispers it to her soul and she labors a breath at how hard she just loves him for that praise.

Her hands find his and they pause to meet gazes, "I just need to, okay? I need this."

He nods, fingers twisting around hers to let her take hold of her hem and she starts shimmying out of the jean. He knows she's self conscious of the scarring, the ugliness she thinks taints her attraction. He kisses her instead, mouth trailing from hers to her throat where he sucks small points along her jugular then down to between her chest. Her moan lets her pants drop to her ankles, hands flying back up to press his face to the nipple he latches on to. His hands take hold firmly at her upper and lower back, pressing her to him as he guides her onto her bed. She falls back and tugs his shirt up to his chest until he rears back and yanks it off, ruining his swept hair into a wild frenzy and she laughs softly, pulling him back down. Their groins meet, his hard cock peeking out from his discount brand briefs as he rubs himself against her 'special occasion' lacy wonder woman hipsters.

None of those little things matter beyond initial notice. He huffs a groan when she encircles his hips with her thick thighs and presses into him. She loses herself to his small growl before he crawls down her body, pushing her thighs down and open, a hot trail of kisses and licks and bites that keep her from thinking about /that/. His mouth descends over her labias, tongue digging into the cloth of her underwear until a quick hand movement pushes it aside and he's on her, eating her out like a man starved.

There's a quiet trust bond that surges between them, a tenseness in her thighs that he gropes out with lusty squeezes all over. He wants her, he doesnt care what the package looks like, only thats its being offered. And he's fucking unwrapping it with a blind obedience, tongue laving over admittly slightly sweaty pubic hair and an embarrassing quantity of squalene secretion. He doesnt fucking care, and he'll be damned if she doesn't enjoy it.

A slight pause as he pulls a hair off his tongue has her blushing for a stupid reason and he meets her gaze with a grin, sinking back down between her legs. She huffs a violent swear and digs her fingers into his hair until he growls against her clit and she's a goddamn mess as she comes, groaning with abandon as he shoves his tongue inside and slurps. He fucking slurps before returning his tongue to swiping her engorged flesh. Its dirty and primal and completely disgusting in the light of any other point of her life. But never has she felt more desired, more needed, and loved in such a primal sense.

He's a self-loathing drunkard on the mend and he's perfect. Fuck everyone else's opinions, she needs this man.

"Get your-r gross face ahh-up here," she stutters, pulling on his hair to bring his face away from her writhing hips.

He's got a lusty, rogueish grin as he slides himself back up and over her, lower face worn red from exertion as he rasps, "I did that to you." As if he isnt sure he actually just devoured her. Or ensuring she knows just who he is.

Praise is freely given, "You're an animal and I love it. How about I return the favor?"

One hand still scratches at his scalp while the other ghosts down his hairy abdomen. He shies, his beer-induced belly making him try to back pedal and she chases him, "You're perfect, Shane, I've got you." His resulting smile is heart crushing in its beauty. She pushes him onto his back, "It's just me."

"I love you."

She melts over him, hand now craddling his cock, forehead pressed to his, ensuring he cant look away when she confirms his worth, "I love you too."

He sighs, eyes closing, his large hands craddling her face gently, "Please."

She tugs his briefs down blindly, carefully, tucking them so his penis and scrotum are fully visible as she starts stroking him, slinking back his foreskin to expose his glans. When he realizes that she intends for him to watch, dirty and sexy fantasies he'd dreamed about suddenly make his breathing ragged. When her thumb applies pressure down from his tip to his sensitive frenulum, he shudders and his hips thrust up, dislodging her careful hold into just a fist hold. He moans, finding himself unable to open his eyes long enough before she puts a thigh over his to hold him down and retaking her hold, thumb soft and oh oh oh so fucking good.

He's a softly swearing demon as she sets a pace, thumb then fist, fingers softly kneading at his darkly haired balls before she rotates her wrist and repeats. She's entranced watching him react, eyes fluttering, mouth whimpering and snarling in turn, hips jerking, cock pulsing, his hands long since lost in the bed sheets, fisting and twisting in a mockery of her actions. Here the trust is again, wholly and completely he is at her mercy and she serves him. His cock hardens more, the twitching increases and his body starts tensing, she slows. Kissing his nose for his attention, she asks softly, "Do you want more or is this enough?"

He shudders out a breath, face pressing into her neck briefly to collect himself, "This...this is enough. I didn't bring...I didn't think..."

She kisses him to let him know she understands, nuzzling against his jaw and repositioning their upper halves to rest back on her pillows, "Relax then, I've got you."

He sighs into her cheek as she continues, hand squeezing up, then down, twisting gently, thumb rubbing up to his frenulum, circling his opening then pressing its way back down. Dancing fingers over his ballsack. The pace increases, he breathes out shakily and searches for her mouth, hands coming back around her holding her in return. She runs her fingers of her free hand through his hair, clenching slightly to make him feel this (them, together) through his whole body.

When he comes, it's jerky and desperate, not hard but long, cum dripping lazily over her fingers and down his belly to pool slowly where their stomachs meet. She helps him ride it out, gentle strokes, sweet kisses, running her thigh along his, leg hair a non-concern in this beautiful moment.

They both sigh, "I love you."

Smiles are shared between them.


End file.
